La Vida sigue sin ti
by Kayriu
Summary: Ranma desaparece un día misteriosamente, Akane y los demás lo buscan pero no lo hallan a pesar de los esfuerzos, más unos años después Nabiki se encontrara con él mientras observan como la vida de los demás continua su curso...


_**Ranma 1/2 y sus personajes son propiedad de**_ _ **Rumiko Takahashi**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **La vida sigue**_

Ranma maldecía su suerte mientras volvía a casa. en la tarde había estado escapando de las locas prometidas que tenia y como si eso no fuera suficiente Kodachi se sumo a la persecución y mientras Ranma evadía a las chicas para mala suerte del moreno Ryoga apareció para retarlo, él resbalo en un ataque de su rival y fue a parar directo al rió que con las recientes lluvias había crecido bastante el resultado; una linda pelirroja siendo arrastrada por un turbulento rió hacia la parte más alejada de la ciudad.

Para cuando salió del agua ya estaba anocheciendo y después de maldecir a Ryoga, a las chicas y su a padre por haberlo metido en tantos líos en primer lugar, se encamino a casa esperando que a Akane el coraje ya se le hubiera pasado.

—Estúpido Ryoga— mascullaba mientras exprimía su camisa roja, hacia frio y hacía varias horas había anochecido además ahora estaba atrapado en su forma femenina un fuerte estornudo lo hizo detenerse la cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

—Genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora voy a pescar un resfriado—se dijo fastidiado

Una fina llovizna aun caía y las calles estaban vacías con un terrible cansancio la pelirroja caminaba apoyándose en los muros sin notar a una sombra que la observaba desde la oscuridad.

Ranma era un gran artista marcial, pero contra aquella criatura que lo asechaba no pudo hacer nada. Repentinamente las farolas fallaron y un suave chasquido hizo que la chica pelirroja girara preocupada podía defenderse de cualquiera pero también tenía en consideración que en aquella apariencia su fuerza era mucho menor, además la cabeza seguía zumbándole, desde las sombras salió una chica era un poco más alta que la pelirroja y con la escasa luz pudo ver que tenía un cabello muy largo y unos ojos que brillaban extrañamente

—¿Esta pérdida linda? —pregunto con melodiosa voz

—Claro que no – respondió la pelirroja enderezándose

—No te ves bien—comento la otra chica

—No pasa nada, ahora si me disculpa — dijo la pelirroja haciendo el amago de caminar

—Tienes fiebre—respondió la mujer que había tomado a Ranma del brazo y puesto una de sus manos en la frente de la menor, aquellas palabras fueron las ultimas que el heredero Saotome escucho.

* * *

Akane estaba preocupada Ranma no había llegado en toda la noche después de informar a Genma y a su padre la menor de los Tendo se marchó junto a Nabiki a la escuela Kasumi y los adultos le dijeron que probablemente el chico de la trenza ya aparecería además Ranma era muy fuerte ¿qué podía pasarle?.

Una semana después Genma y Soun ya estaban preocupados por el chico, Ranma había desaparecido, las prometidas del joven iniciaron una exhaustiva búsqueda a la que se le unieron el maestro Happosai y Ryoga, el primero porque sin Ranma la hermosa pelirroja también desaparecida y el segundo porque no soportaba ver a Akane tan preocupada.

El peculiar grupo recorrió la ciudad, la rosa negra incluso contrato todo un equipo de búsqueda pero ni con todos los esfuerzos pudieron dar con el paradero del moreno, más las chicas no se rendían.

Akane cada día después de la escuela iba a buscar al moreno, pero este no aprecia, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. seis meses después sin noticias de Ranma Genma se marchó, el hombre alego ir a buscar a Ranma fuera de la ciudad pensando en que tal vez el chico se hubiera ido a entrenar pero aquella escusa nadie la creyó mas tampoco lo detuvieron.

Nabiki por sus medios también busco información sobre el día en que su futuro cuñado había desaparecido pero lo último que supo fue que alguien vio a una bonita pelirroja caminado muy lentamente aquella noche después de salir del rió.

Un año después de la desaparición.

En la casa de los Tendo ya nadie mencionaba al moreno pues Akane había entrado en una depresión muy grande culpándose por haber corrido a Ranma de la clase aquel día porque las locas estaban causando un gran alboroto.

Ryoga se dejó caer en su tienda ya no tenía sentido seguir deambulando por allí intentando superar a Ranma, si él había desaparecido a quien se supone que retaría ahora que el moreno no estaba

—Ranma, idiota como puedes hacer llorar a Akane, jamás te lo perdonare— dijo el ojiverde

Pero a pesar de sus protestas no había nadie que le respondiera a las amenazas.

Shampoo se marchó a China después de un año y medio sin noticias. Ukyo se dedicó a su restaurante y cuando podía salía a las calles aun recorría el barrio de Nerima y sus alrededores pero era más por costumbre que por otra cosa. El maestro Happosai también se marchó un día y nadie lo volvió a ver. Nerima volvió a ser el tranquilo barrio que era antes de la llegada de los Saotome y la vida continuo.

Akane se dedicó a entrenar extenuantemente para no pensar en nada y durante un tiempo le ayudo pero cuando descansaba y cuando tenía tiempo para pensar no podía olvidar al joven de la trenza, pero la compañía de Ryoga le ayudaba a sobrellevar todo.

Cinco años después una boda se celebraba en el Dojo Tendo, la menor de la familia se había casado al fin, una gran alegría para su padre y sus hermanas, los amigos de la familia estaban celebrando. Nabiki por otro lado sonrió estaba feliz por su hermana pero había algo que aún no la convencía dejo a todos en la fiesta y salió a fumar un cigarrillo al final nunca se fue muy lejos de Nerima no podía dejar a sus hermanas, suspiro y se apoyó en la pared ya había anochecido y pronto la feliz pareja se marcharían, entonces, desde una esquina oscura lo vio salir, parpadeo sorprendida.

—¿Ranma? — pregunto sin creerse aun aquello

—Hola Nabiki —dijo él sonriendo incomodo

La castaña lo miro y noto que el moreno lucia más pálido y sus ojos azules estaban ahora algo opacos además aquel frió de repente había llegado acompañándolo pero aparte de sus ojos o palidez Ranma no había cambiado nada seguía igual que en las fotografías que ella aun tenia, por él parecía que los años no habían pasado.

—¿Porque volviste?- preguntó la castaña molesta por todo lo que Akane había pasado por aquel tonto – ¿porque volviste hoy? es que quieres arruinar la boda de mi hermana como casi arruinaste su vida —dijo Nabiki

—No solo quería verla, no hablarle ni siquiera pensaba acercarme solo quería verlos, desde lejos —respondió el moreno mirando hacia abajo.

Nabiki frunció el ceño no le creía del todo pero él no parecía intereso en entrar es más incluso se mantenía alejado de ella la castaña suspiro finalmente.

— ¿Porque desapareciste, porque nunca regresaste? – pregunto entonces

—Pasaron muchas cosas Nabiki, cosas que yo jamás planee, quería volver – dijo mirando al cielo

—Ahora ella se ha casado ya no puedes hacer nada —

—Lo sé, dime, ¿Es feliz? —pregunto el moreno

— ¿Cuánto me pagaras por la información? — pregunto la castaña

El moreno parpadeo sorprendido y Nabiki vio en sus ojos azules al viejo Ranma, ese chico orgulloso que discutía a diario con Akane pero aun así era capaz de todo por protegerla.

—Tú no cambias ¿verdad? — comento riendo él.

— ¿Porque habría de? — respondió Nabiki mostrándole su característica sonrisa

—Está bien …

—Ella se sobrepuso a tu partida y aunque intento aparentar que estaba bien siempre pudimos ver cuánto le dolía tu ausencia, se encerró en el Dojo a entrenar y el único que fue capaz de acercarse nuevamente a esa niña fue él, de alguna manera se ganó su corazón y la hizo sonreír de nuevo —dijo Nabiki

—Ese tonto siempre la ha querido aunque era tan tímido y despistado que me sorprende que haya llegado a pedirle matrimonio a Akane— Nabiki vio algo cristalino en los ojos del moreno

—¿Que harás? — pregunto la castaña

—Nada, no puedo hacer ya nada, tú lo dijiste — ella iba a volver a hablar pero...

—¿Nabiki? ¿que haces aquí afuera? — pregunto Kasumi asomándose

—Solo viene a fumar un cigarrillo Kasumi y tú no deberías estar haciendo tantos movimientos en tu estado —dijo la chica, al girar hacia donde había visto a Ranma no hallo a nadie.

—Vamos Nabiki —llamo Kasumi ingresando a la casa.

Nabiki suspiro. Akane se había casado hace tres años atrás y aunque la menor de los Tendo nunca lo supo Ranma estuvo en la boda; la castaña cogió un abrigo y se lo puso, tenía un gran apartamento en el centro de Tokio y un estudio de fotografía claro que ella ya no tomaba la fotos, era la dueña y administradora además después de su divorcio se llevó una buena cantidad de dinero que había invertido muy bien, sus hermanas por otro lado tenían una vida más tranquila y hogareña. Akane y su marido se ocuparon del Dojo y ahora poseían una escuela de artes marciales, Kasumi se casó con el doctor Tofu y ya tenía dos hijos. La mujer suspiro la vida había seguido aun sin Ranma.

La nieve caía cubriendo todo de blanco y ella se preparó para el viaje que le esperaba devuelta a Nerima para pasar las navidades en familia todo a pedido de Soun que con los años se había vuelto algo sentimental.

—¡Nabiki! finalmente llegaste— dijo Akane saliendo a recibirla con una prominente barriga de embarazo

—Hola Akane, realmente ustedes no han perdido el tiempo - dijo la castaña con una pícara sonrisa

—Pero que cosas dices - Akane se sonrojo

Las hermanas ingresaron a la vieja casa y Nabiki la vio tan festiva y alegre que le recordó a sus años de juventud, dentro, el bullicio de los hijos de Kasumi y las risas de los maridos de sus hermanas trajeron a la memoria de la mujer aquellos años cuando la casa se llenaba de gritos pero no de niños sino de adolescentes peleando por tonterías o las constantes visitas que atraía a la casa Ranma.

Kasumi y Akane sirvieron la cena y Nabiki observo ahora a su familia. Kasumi alado de su marido y sus dos niños que eran la adoración del abuelo, Akane y su propia familia que iba creciendo todo había resultado de alguna manera bien aunque no fue como lo planearon en un principio pero de todas maneras había resultado bien.

Todos dormían en la casa de los Tendo pero la castaña mujer de negocios estaba fuera, tenía un cigarrillo en las manos y contemplaba el estanque que tenían en el patio trasero de la casa.

—Deberías dejar el cigarro Nabiki—dijo entonces una conocida voz para ella

—Hola Ranma ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? — pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada

—Siempre vengo en navidad —respondió él arrojando una piedra al estanque.

—eres un acosador —

—Mira quien lo dice, la que vendía fotografías mías y de Akane a Kuno y a los que quisieran comprarlas —respondió él y otra pierda salto al estanque.

—Eran solo negocios Ranma, nada personal —dijo la castaña danle una calada a su cigarrillo

— yo solo vengo por nostalgia, tal vez soy un poco masoquista. Tal vez, solo quiero ver como esta—un largo silencio se extendió entre los dos

—Aun no me has pagado por la información —dijo Nabiki la clara risa de Ranma se oyó un momento — Ella es feliz, está esperando un hijo y creo que ya no le duele tu ausencia —comento

—Eso está bien, me alegra que ellos sean felices — Nabiki oía la voz algo quebrada pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—¿Volverás? —pregunto

—Tal vez, no lo sé —el silencio se hizo mayor y Nabiki oyó un leve crujido giro la cabeza pero no había nadie allí.

—Feliz navidad Ranma —susurro poniéndose de pie

A la mañana siguiente Nabiki hallo una pulsera de oro blanco con un par de perlas en los extremos sonrió guardando el obsequio.

Durante los siguientes seis años siguientes Nabiki no falta a la fiesta navideña pero no hay rastro de Ranma finalmente es en el festival de verano donde lo vuelve a ver. Kasumi ha propuesto llevar a los niños y al final de alguna manera Nabiki ha acabado en medio de todo.

Mientras Akane viste a Ryota, Nabiki está el viejo cuarto de su hermana menor preparándose es entonces que halla un caja con fotografías, son de aquella época cuando aún estaban en la escuela y allí en todas esta Ranma con su sonrisa despreocupada y a veces algo avergonzado por estar alado de Akane. Nabiki suspira al pensar en el chico de la trenza.

—Nabiki –Ella alza la cabeza y ve a Akane mirándola

—Disculpa Akane no quería husmear en tus cosas —dice la castaña pero la otra solo suspira y coge una fotografía observándola con nostalgia.

—¿Aun lo extrañas?— pregunta Nabiki

—A veces —susurra Akane, al ver la mirada de Nabiki sonríe – amo a Ryoga, pero, Ranma fue especial y siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón—

—Lo quisiste mucho ¿no? —

—Si. Ese tonto de alguna manera hizo que me enamorara de él, con su forma de ser que aveces era tan hosco pero también muy dulce y otras…—

—Solo te exasperara por su arrogancia —completo la castaña Akane asintió sonriente.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y un despeinado y sucio Ryota aprecio Akane presión un puño al ver así al niño.

—¡Ryota! — grito

—¡Papá ayúdame!— dijo el pequeño moreno corriendo hacia el Dojo Nabiki sonrió había cosas que no cambiaban.

El festival de verano en el templo está lleno de personas Kasumi esta con sus dos hijos mientras Akane vigila que su marido y su hijo no se extravíen entre las personas cosa un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta la gran falta de orientación de Ryoga.

Nabiki se separa un poco de sus hermanas acercándose a un puesto de máscaras es entonces que lo nota, entre las sombras de los arboles; sin pensarlo se acerca y no pregunta porque él sigue igual que cuando desapareció, no necesita preguntar ella es inteligente y ha visto muchas cosas.

—Hola Nabiki —dice él sin apartar la mirada de la multitud

—No esperaraba verte aquí —

—Tenía algo de tiempo y estaba cerca –

—Todo va bien, el Dojo tiene gran cantidad de estudiantes y él no es mal maestro — comenta la castaña

—Algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que no era capaz de hallar el baño sin perderse— ríe Ranma

—Todos han cambiado —

—Pero algunas no cambian — dice él y ríe

—¿Que ves? — pregunta ella

—El tonto de Ryoga sigue dando vueltas en círculo y no es capaz de hallar a Akane —responde sin borrar su sonrisa

—Me gustaría verlo —comenta la castaña

Sin que pueda ser capaz de protestar o decir algo se halla repentinamente alzada en unos helados brazos y él de un salto sube hasta la rama de un árbol desde donde se observa todo el festival Nabiki se apoya en el tronco y Ranma se sienta a su lado, ambos observan divertidos a Akane regañando a Ryoga y a su primogénito.

—Ella nunca cambiara —dice. Nabiki lo observa un instante antes volver su mirada al frente

—te echa de menos —dice sacando un cigarrillo

—Yo también la extraño —susurra nostalguico

—Pero no volverás—afirma ella

—Akane finalmente ha hallado la paz y ama a Ryoga y yo ya renuncie a ella ahora solo es un bonito recuerdo — un silencio tranquilo se extiende entre ellos mientras las volutas de humo se elevan del cigarrillo de Nabiki

—El tonto de Ryoga ha sabido ganarse su lugar—dice Nabiki

—Y pronto serán padres nuevamente —comenta el moreno

—¿Acaso estas esculcando su basura Ranma? —

—Tal vez —responde él sin borrar la sonrisa triste que parece permanente ahora.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminando la noche e iluminan el rostro de Nabiki, ya no es una adolescente, el tiempo ha dejado una huella pero ella no se acompleja aunque desde allí arriba observa a mujeres de su edad con familia, casadas y con hijos y entonces siente un vacío y una pequeña punzada de envidia, mas esta desparece cuando una helada mano coloca en su cabello una horquilla.

Ranma le sonríe pero su rostro sigue siendo el de un adolecente y Nabiki lo mira en silencio.

—¿Estas tratando de seducirme? – pregunta arqueando una ceja

—Tal vez —responde él riendo.

—Pues no haces un buen trabajo —respondió ocasionado la risa del moreno.

Cuatro años más han pasado desde que vio a Ranma y ahora esto. Nabiki suspira le duele todo el cuerpo y la intravenosa le impide mover el brazo esta fastidiada no era momento para enfermar y menos para morirse pero ya no puede hacer nada en los últimos meses se había sentido mal pero quien le iba decir que tanto cigarrillo y buena vida le costarían tan caro.

Está internada en una prestigiosa clínica pero ni el dinero, ni el prestigio pueden sanarla y es entonces cuando se siente sola su familia está en Nerima y ella se halla sola, por primera vez se quiebra y llora en silencio la habitación privada donde esta tiene la luz apagada, no quiere que nadie la vea vulnerable entonces una helada mano recoge sus lágrimas y le proporciona una sutil caricia en la mejilla.

—Creí que solo acosabas a Akane— dice intentando que su voz no delate su estado de animo

—Estaba cerca y pensé pasar a visitarte— responde él.

Oye la silla deslizarse y pronto él está sentado la castaña se aferra a la mano helada de él y llora en silencio, Ranma no dice nada.

—Bueno, me estoy muriendo— comenta cuando al fin encuentra su voz y se calma

—Te dije que dejaras el cigarrillo — Nabiki se ríe sin humor

—Tengo miedo —dice apretando la mano de Ranma por primera vez no hablan de Akane, ni de sentimientos pasados, por primera vez Nabiki es quien necesita consuelo.

—Todos mueren Nabiki— le susurra, ella no responde solo sigue apretando la mano del moreno — puedo salvarte darte una vida diferente, pero el precio es muy alto —agrega

—Soy una mujer de negocios Ranma — responde ella

Cuando Akane y la familia llegan a la clínica no encuentran nada, Nabiki ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro y por más que la buscan nunca la encuentran, a todos, aquello les resulta muy familiar pero nadie dice nada pues no quieren remover el pasado. La fortuna de la segunda chica Tendo es repartida entre sus hermanas y su padre.

Kasumi y Akane se vuelven más unidas y el único consuelo de Soun son sus nietos el tiempo sigue su curso implacable y los años van pasando de Nabiki nunca se supo nada.

Una navidad mientras las hermanas preparan la cena los niños están fuera de la casa y la pequeña hija de Akane, Ranko se ha quedo sola pues sus hermanos mayores y sus primos están en el parque jugando, la niña sin que sus padres lo noten sale de la casa y deambula sola, se ha perdido, está asiéndose más oscuro y la pequeña de cinco años empieza tener miedo un ladrido hace que salga corriendo sin mirar a nadie es entonces que unos brazos helados la alzan.

—Vamos, vamos no llores que a tu mamá no le va gustar - dice un joven hombre de cabello negro mientras sonríe

—¿Cómo te has perdido? — pregunta una mujer pálida de cabello castaño

—No es su culpa, seguro heredo la pésima orientación de P-chan —responde el moreno mientras hecha a caminar con la niña en brazos.

Akane y Ryoga están desesperados, Soun y Tofu junto a los padres de la niña han salido a buscarla Kasumi espera en casa junto a los demás entonces oye la voz de Ranko.

— _Gracias ángel de navidad_ – dice la niña

— _Adiós pequeña Ranko_ — Kasumi se paralizo, esa voz la reconocería donde fuera no importaban los años ella jamás olvido al chico de cabello negro.

— _No te pierdas niña_ — la segunda voz hace que Kasumi salga rápidamente de la cocina, allí en la puerta esta Ranko agitando la mano.

Kasumi salió a la calle pero no había nadie, más ella esta segura de haber oído a Ranma y Nabiki.

Diez años más ha transcurrido. Está lloviendo muy fuerte y todos han dejado ya el cementerio, la muerte del patriarca Tendo ha golpeado a la familia los últimos en retirarse fueron Ryoga junto a Akane y sus tres hijos el cielo sigue descargando su melancolía sobre Nerima mientras una nueva pareja va ingresando ella es una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y su acompañante es un joven de cabello negro ambos avanzan en silencio y permanecen allí sin decir nada no son necesarias las palabras pues aunque ellos ya no pueden llorar el cielo lo esta haciendo por ellos.

—lo siento papá— susurra la dama su acompañante mira con tristeza la tumba y la lluvia en su rostro simula las lagrimas que no puede derramar.

Varios años más tarde Akane contempla a sus nietos a su lado esta Ryoga la mujer entrelaza sus dedos con los de su marido y él sonríe algo avergonzado, a pesar de los años sigue sintiéndose como un adolescente alado de su amada Akane.

Los niños juegan en el jardín mientras sus abuelos los observan ambos ven con nostalgia ese viejo estanque en el patio trasero de la casa de los Tendo allí donde vivieron tantas cosas juntos cuando solo eran unos chiquillos.

La noche va cayendo y todos ingresan a cenar Akane sonríe al ver a sus nietos haciendo tanto alboroto mientras su hijo mayor ignora a los chicos aquella escena le recuerda a ella de joven y a todos sus amigos y familia.

Finalmente ha caído la noche y al amparo de la oscuridad una figura se hace presente los suspiros escapan de sus labios mientras camina por la que alguna vez fue su casa finalmente termina allí en el jardín la luna llena se refleja en el estanque y él esta tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no oye los pasos acercándose ni nota a la persona tras él hasta que una mano se posa sobre su hombro.

—Hola Ranma, sabía que eras tú — dice. él gira encontrándose con unos inconfundibles ojos marrones

—Akane —susurra, ella sonríe al ver la expresión sorprendida del moreno

—No has cambiado nada —dice la mujer

—Akane lo siento —

—Ya no hay nada que perdonar — Ranma la mira a los ojos y allí ve a la chica mandona y gruñona que le robo el corazón.

—¿Cómo has estado Akane? — pregunta ayudándola a sentarse

—He tenido una vida larga y feliz Ranma hubo alegrías y tristezas pero siempre tuve a alguien a mi lado —

—El cerdito cumplió al fin su sueño —bromeo el moreno

—Ranma —lo regaño ella

—Solo bromeaba Akane, ese tonto cerdito es un gran hombre aunque se pierda hasta buscando el baño en su propia casa — dijo el riendo

—¿Que te paso? — pregunta ella mirándolo intensamente

—Muchas cosas y una historia demasiado larga que contar. Akane ¿eres feliz? —ella lo mira unos momentos antes de sonreír

—Muy feliz Ranma, aunque tú me faltaste en muchos momentos pero amo Ryoga y él me ama —el moreno asiente conforme. el amanecer se acerca.

—Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir —dice Ranma

—Adiós Ranma, cuídate mucho— le susurra ella abrazándolo

—Adiós mi hermosa Akane— dice él y besa su cabello ese que antaño fue tan oscuro y ahora esta nevado pero a pesar de todo, para él, ella siempre será esa chica tan especial.

Akane se apoya en el marco de la puerta Kasumi una vez le dijo que cuando Ranko se perdió de niña había oído la voz de Ranma y Nabiki, al principio ella no le creyó pero conforme pasaban las navidades Ranko solía pasar tiempo jugando sola en el jardín y siempre regresaba con una joya finalmente una vez Akane junto Ryoga los vieron, Ranma con su apariencia joven como si no hubiera pasado ni un día desde que desaprecio y Nabiki acompañándolo ambos jugaban con la pequeña Ranko y ella los llamaba l _os ángeles de navidad_ desde ese día Akane había querido acercarse pero nunca tuvo el valor hasta hoy.

—¿Ya se fue? —pregunto Ryoga tomando la mano de su esposa

—No me digas que estas celoso —dijo ella arqueando una ceja

—Ese tonto es mi amigo y alguna vez fue mi rival y moría de celos cada que tú te le acercabas pero ahora eso ya no tiene sentido —dijo él besando la mano de su mujer.─ porque se que amas─ agrego sonriendo.

* * *

Nabiki esperaba a Ranma cerca del bosque finalmente lo vio llegar sus ojos lucían algo apagados mientras más se acercaba, la castaña no hizo preguntas solo tomo la mano del moreno y ambos se marcharon el día empezaba y ellos eran hijos de la noche ya volverían después tal vez en unos años más regresarían.

Un par de años después. Ranma se agacho y colocó un gran ramo de flores en la tumba, Nabiki suspiro con tristeza ese era el pago que había dado por su nueva vida ver a todos los que amaba irse mientras ella junto al chico que la acompañaba se quedarían estancados para siempre en este mundo tan extraño.

—Adiós Akane, cuídala bien Ryoga y aunque te pierdas se que siempre has sabido cómo encontrarla— dijo el moreno sonriendo tristemente

—Adiós hermanita —susurro Nabiki, Ranma tomo su mano y ambos se marcharon.

Nabiki miro hacia el frente mientras su mano se aferraba a la de Ranma ella nunca tuvo ni tendría la vida que sus hermanas habían tenido, no tendría hijos, ni jamás envejecería pero no estaba sola, su compañero era el más inesperado, aun así no importaba ambos se habían hecho compañía desde hace mucho tiempo y se seguirían haciendo compañía por la eternidad. ese era el camino que a él le impusieron y el que ella eligió.

El cielo descarga nuevamente su melancolía y la lluvia los moja pero nada importa, ellos no enfermaran.

—este clima me recuerda al día en que llegaste a casa —comenta ella

—Todo comenso con lluvia y con lluvia termina—le responde el moreno

La peculiar pareja se pierde en la oscuridad y tal vez regresen, pero tendrán que pasar muchos años más.

fin

una tarde de lluvia algunos capítulos de Ranma y termine escribiendo esto sin darme cuenta

espero les guste

:)bay


End file.
